Princess Bella the First
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Bella was so out of it after Edward left that while on the ground in the woods she didn't notice a portal sucked her into Narnia the arms that carry her are not Sam Uley's there Trumpkin's. Bella finds out that she is really the daughter of Miraz and that she was sent to another world by Cornelius for her own safety Miraz only wanted a boy heir and was going to kill her Bella/Peter


**Nikabrik and Trufflehunter saw Trumpkin walking back to their home with an unconscious brunette girl in his arms.**

**Nikabrik: What is the meaning of this Trumpkin? What's with the girl?**

**Trufflehunter: Nikabrik! The poor girl needs help!**

**Trumpkin: Yes she's freezing, let's get her inside **

**Everyone went inside and Trumpkin gently laid Bella on a bed and covered her with blankets. They heard noises and ran back out. They saw a boy sitting on the ground scared. They saw Telmarines coming on horses.**

**Trumpkin: Take care of him!**

**He ran at them weapon in hand Caspian grabbed the horn.**

**Nikabrik: No!**

**Caspian blew the horn Nikabrik hit Caspian in the head hard knocking him out. Caspian woke up with a bandage on his head and an unconscious girl next to him. He heard voices**

**Nikabrik: This bread is so stale! **

**Trufflehunter: I'll just give them some soap. They should be coming around soon.**

**Nikabrik: I don't think I hit him hard enough**

**Trufflehunter: Nikabrik they're just a boy and girl**

**Nikabrik: They're Telmarines not lost puppies**

**Trufflehunter: How do you know the girl is a Telmarine?**

**Nikabrik: Come on you know Miraz's daughter was stolen from him when she was a baby. And you know the prophecy. " The Telmarine princess will return someday. And on that same day she will be reunited with her cousin." You can't tell me you don't believe that that's not them after we found them the same night one after the other?! You said you would get rid of them.**

**Trufflehunter: No, I said I'd take care of them. We can't kill them I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering guests.**

**Nikabrik: How do you think their friends are treating their guests?**

**Trufflehunter: Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy and girl's fault. **

**Caspian ran out knocking the soap out of Trufflehunter's hands.**

**He and Nikabrik started fighting**

**Trufflehunter: Stop! Stop!**

**Nikabrik: I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance.**

**Trufflehunter: You know we can't**

**Caspian: If we're taking a vote, I'm with him(Nodded to Trufflehunter)**

**Nikabrik: We can't let him go he's seen us!(Caspian fell on his ass)**

**Trufflehunter: Enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?**

**Trufflehunter: And you, look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soap.(Said to Caspian)**

**Caspian: What are you?**

**Trufflehunter: That's funny, you would think people would know a badger when they saw one.**

**Caspian: No I mean, your Narnians you're suppose to be extinct. **

**Nikabrik: Sorry to disappoint you**

**Trufflehunter refilled Caspian's bowl and put it on the table.**

**Trufflehunter: There you go, still hot**

**Nikabrik: Since did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?**

**Caspian: I'm not a soldier, I am Prince Caspian the 10****th****. **

**Nikabrik: See I told you that's Miraz's daughter and nephew. I told you those are the two from the prophecy.**

**Caspian: My cousin?! That's her?!**

**Trufflehunter: What's your cousin's name?**

**Caspian: I don't know, she was taken before she could be given one. So whatever name was given to her by the people who raised her.**

**Nikabrik: What are you doing here?**

**Caspian: Running away, my uncle has always wanted my throne. That's why my cousin was sent away for her own safety. Miraz would have killed her so she couldn't get the throne either. I suppose I only lived this long because he did not have a son of his own.**

**Trufflehunter: That changes things**

**Nikabrik: Yeah, means we don't have to kill you two ourselves.**

**Caspian: You're right-**

**Bella started screaming in her sleep having a nightmare. Caspian and Trufflehunter quickly ran over to the bed.**

**Caspian: Hey hey(Gently shook her)**

**Caspian: Your okay(Bella jumped awake)**

**Bella: Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?**

**Caspian: You don't remember me or anything at all?**

**Bella: I was in the woods, I was crying because my boyfriend broke up with me. That's the last thing that happened before I woke up here.**

**Caspian: I don't know where you were taken or where you lived. But this is the world you were born in and belong. Welcome back to Narnia princess. I'm your cousin Prince Caspian. And what name did they give you?**

**Bella: Bella, if I was born here why didn't I live here?**

**Caspian: My uncle Miraz who is your father is an evil man. He's wants the thrown and won't let you or I stand in his way. He tried to kill you as a baby so our professor sent you to another world for your own safety. Miraz is trying to kill me now. And if he learns you're still alive he'll still try to kill you. But we are back together and I won't let you die. I'll protect you this time.**

**Bella: Well It's nice to meet you cousin, I'll do the same.**

**Caspian: Good, now let's get out of here(Helped her to her feet)**

**Trufflehunter: Where are you two going?**

**Caspian: My uncle won't stop till we're dead**

**Trufflehunter: But you can't leave, you two are meant to save us. It's even in the prophecy about Bella. Do you know what this is?(Picked up the horn)**

**Bella: If you need my help I'll help you**

**Caspian agreed with his cousin and the four of them left and began their journey through the woods. **

**Trufflehunter: I still think we should wait for the kings and queens.**

**He started sniffing **

**Nikabrik: What is it?**

**Trufflehunter: Human**

**Nikabrik: Them?**

**Trufflehunter: No them(Nodded ahead)**

**Telmarines started running at them shooting arrows.**

**Caspian: Run!**

**The four of them ran as the Telmarines chased them. Trufflehunter was shot with an arrow but was alive. Bella ran to him and picked him up in her arms.**

**Trufflehunter: Here take it and go, It's more important than I am(Took out the horn)**

**Bella put the horn in her jacket pocket. Telmarines started falling to the ground. Bella put Trufflehunter on her left shoulder and ran. **

**Caspian: Bella, you two get him out of here**

**He stood his ground and took out his sword. There was only one Telmarine left until he fell too. Soon a mouse jumped on Caspian making him land on his back. **

**Reepicheep: Choose your last words carefully Telmarine(Pulled out his sword)**

**Caspian: You are a mouse **

**Reepicheep: I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword.**

**Caspian: No thanks**

**Reepicheep: Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man.**

**Caspian: Which is why I might live longer If I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse.**

**Reepicheep: I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I would let you live!**

**Trufflehunter: Reepicheep! Stay your blade!**

**Reepicheep: Trufflehunter? **

**Trufflehunter: He's the one who blew the horn**

**Glenstorm: Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason why we have gathered.(Walked up with his sons)**

**After a long meeting and discussion the Narnian's allowed Caspian and Bella to lead them. The next morning while in the woods Caspian saw a blond boy walking towards a yak with a weapon. Caspian jumped at Peter and they fought. Peter accidently got his sword stuck in a tree. Caspian kicked Peter hard onto the ground. Peter picked up a rock and stood up. Bella kicked Peter hard back onto the ground. Caspian pulled the sword out of the tree. **

**Lucy: No stop!(Cried as she came out of hiding)**

**Narnian's started coming out on Caspian's side.**

**Peter: Prince Caspian? **

**Caspian: Yes, and who are you?**

**Susan: Peter!(Ran over with Edmund and Trumpkin)**

**Caspian: High King Peter?**

**Peter: I believe you called**

**Caspian: Yes but I thought you would be older**

**Peter: Well if you like we can come back in a few years.**

**Caspian: No, you're just not what I expected**

**Peter who mesmerized by Bella's beauty kept staring at her. Bella kept staring back for she also fell for him immediately. **

**Edmund: Well neither are you(Sneered) **

**Reepicheep: I'm Reepicheep, our hearts and swords are at your service.**

**Lucy: Oh my god he's so cute(Said to herself)**

**Reepicheep: Who said that?!(Pulled out his sword)**

**Lucy: S-sorry(Said nervously) **

**Reepicheep: Oh your majesty, I do believe courageous or chivalrous would be more fit for a knight of Narnia. **

**Peter: Well at least some of you can handle a sword**

**Reepicheep: Yes, and I been getting weapons for your army sire**

**Peter: Good, were going to need every sword we can get**

**Caspian: Well then, you probably want yours back**

**Caspian gave Peter back his sword. Trumpkin was so happy to see Bella again. He told her that he was the one that saved her. She told him who she was. He told her that if it was up to him and if it was safe he would have took her in and raised her. Trumpkin and Bella became extremely close best friends right away. They loved each other. Later everyone arrived at a place called Aslan's How. That night after discussing battle plans it was time to hit Miraz's castle. It was safer for Bella to not be seen by Miraz yet. But Caspian knew she should and would take part in this fight. So Bella stayed behind and Caspian and Susan agreed to train Bella when they got back. No one got back to Aslan's How till morning. When they arrived Bella and Lucy ran out to see them.**

**Bella: What happened? **

**Peter: Ask him(Said angrily)**

**Susan: Peter!**

**Caspian: Me? You could have called it off there was still time.**

**Peter: No there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the plan those soldiers might believe alive.**

**Caspian: And if you'd just stay here like I suggested they defently would be.**

**Peter: You called us remember! **

**Caspian: My first mistake **

**Peter: No, your first was ever thinking you and your cousin could lead these people.(Walking away)**

**Caspian: Hey!(Yelled making Peter stop)**

**Caspian: I am not the one who abandoned Narnia **

**Peter: You two invaded Narnia, you two have no more right to be here then Miraz does.(Caspian walking away)**

**Peter: You two, him, your father Narnia is better without the lot of you(Caspian stopped)**

**Caspian yelled angrily and went at Peter**

**Edmund: Stop it!**

**They did, everyone saw that Glenstorm was carrying an unconscious Trumpkin. He gently laid him on the ground as Lucy and Bella ran over. Lucy dropped juice into his mouth. He gasped waking up. Bella rubbed his head.**

**Trumpkin: What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough.**

**Trumpkin: Thank you, my dear little friend(Said to Lucy)**

**Bella helped him stand**

**Trumpkin: Thank you(They hugged)**

**Everyone went inside Caspian and Susan trained Bella right away. Luckily she was a fast learner and was good. Not long after Bella walked towards a room. She could hear the cries of Caspian. When she entered the room she saw Nikabrik and a women in ice. Caspian was standing in front of the ice in some kind of trance with his hand out.**

**Bella: Stop! Leave him alone!(Cried as she took out her sword)**

**Peter: Stop!(Yelled as he ran in with Edmund and Trumpkin ran in) **

**Edmund and Bella fought the wolf and Trumpkin fought Nikabrik. Edmund and Bella killed the wolf. Nikabrik knocked Trumpkin onto the floor and was about to kill him. But before Nikabrik could do anything Bella ran over and cut him in the back. Nikabrik seized her. Bella cried in pain as he stabbed her in the back. She cried in pain as he took the knife out and threw her hard against the wall. Bella cried and crawled back frightened as Nikabrik walked towards her with the knife. Nikabrik gasped in pain and died as Trumpkin stabbed Nikabrik through the neck killing him. Bella passed out from the pain. Trumpkin kneeled and pulled her into his arms and on his lap holding her close. Caspian groaned in pain as he landed on the floor when Peter pushed him out of the circle slowly breaking his trance. **

**Peter: Get away from him!**

**The White Witch: Peter dear, I missed you. Come just one drop, you know you can't do this alone.**

**Edmund stabbed the ice breaking it and getting rid of Jadis. From that moment on everything changed. Peter no longer hated Caspian and Bella and became close to them. He no longer saw them as their uncle/father. Peter helped Caspian slowly to his feet then they ran over to Trumpkin. **

**Trumpkin: Let's get her to a healer**

**Trumpkin put her in Peter's arms. Bella was healed by the next morning. Bella and Peter were sitting and talking alone. First it started off with lots of apologies from Peter. Then they both were admitting their feelings. By the time they were done admitting feels and apologizing they were making out. But they stopped when Edmund ran in.**

**Edmund: You two better come quickly **

**Everyone ran onto a ledge and saw the Telmarines. Then everyone called a meeting to discuss the battle plans. **

**Trumpkin: Cakes and kettle drums, that's your next big plan? Sending my girl and a little into the darkest part of the forest alone.(Pointed at Bella and Lucy)**

**Peter: It's our only chance**

**Trumpkin: Haven't enough of us died already?(Asked worriedly) **

**Trufflehunter: Nikabrik was my friend but he lost hope. Princess Bella and Queen Lucy haven't. And neither have I, for Aslan.**

**Reepicheep: For Aslan **

**Trumpkin: Then I'm going with you two(Grabbed Bella's hands)**

**Bella: No we need you here**

**Peter: We have to hold them off until Bella and Lucy get back.**

**Caspian: If I may, Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.**

**As Edmund went to go talk to Miraz Bella and Lucy got on Caspian's horse. **

**Caspian: Destrier has always served me well. You're in good hands.**

**Lucy: Or hooves(Laughed)**

**Caspian held Bella's hand and kissed it**

**Caspian: Good luck**

**Bella: Thanks, you too**

**Caspian: Here, you should have this. In case you need my help.(Took out Susan's horn)**

**Bella: Why don't you hang onto it, you might need my help.**

**The horse took off out of the tunnel and into the woods. Not long after Telmarines were chasing them on their horses.**

**Lucy: They seen us!**

**Bella stopped the horse **

**Bella: Take the reins(Hopped off)**

**Lucy: What are you doing?**

**Bella: I'm sorry Lu, but it looks like you're going alone. **

**Bella slapped the horse making him take off. She took out her arrows and started shooting the Telmarines. A Telmarine knocked her onto her ass. But before he could do anything Caspian rode in and killed him.**

**Caspian: You sure you don't need that horn cuz?(Smiled as he held out his hand)**

**She smiled as he pulled her on the horse took off. When they arrived back at Aslan's How Miraz and Peter were taking a break from their fight. They got off the horse and walked over to Peter.**

**Peter: Lucy?**

**Bella: She got through, with some help**

**Peter: Thank you**

**Caspian: Well you were busy**

**Peter: Susan's up there, I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word.**

**Bella hugged Peter making him groan in pain.**

**Bella: Sorry**

**Peter: It's okay **

**Bella and Caspian helped Peter sit down. Peter groaned in pain as Caspian took off Peter's shield. **

**Peter: I think It's dislocated, what do you think happens back home if we and Bella die here. You know you'd always been there for me and I never really-(Said to Edmund)**

**Peter cried in the pain as Edmund put his arm back in place.**

**Edmund: Save it for later **

**Edmund handed him back his sword as Peter stood up. Peter and Miraz went back at it. They knocked their swords out of each other's hands. Miraz threw Peter into a rock. Peter quickly stood up and punched Miraz in his injured right knee. **

**Miraz: Respite respite(Gasped in pain as he kneeled)**

**Edmund: Now's not the time for chivalry Peter**

**Peter started walking away**

**Bella: Look out!**

**Peter quickly turned around and stabbed Miraz under the left armpit. Miraz went on his knees again. **

**Miraz: What's the matter boy, too cowardly to take a life?**

**Peter: It's not mine to take**

**Peter: This girl behind me is named Bella. She is the lost princess from the prophecy! She is Miraz's daughter!(Announced)**

**All the** **Telmarines were shocked and murmured to themselves. Miraz was definitely the most shocked.**

**Miraz: You, It's you(Gasped)**

**Peter held out his sword to Bella. She walked over and took it. Peter walked over to Caspian and Edmund as Bella pointed the sword at Miraz.**

**Miraz: Perhaps I was wrong, maybe we do need a queen instead of a king. Maybe you have the makings of a Telmarine ruler after all.**

**Bella screamed angrily and shoved the sword into the ground.**

**Bella: Not one like you, keep your life. But Caspian and I are giving the Narnian's back their kingdom.**

**The Narnian's cheered as Bella walked over back to Peter, Caspian, and Edmund.**

**Lord Sopespian: My king(Helped Miraz up)**

**Miraz: I'll deal with you when this is over**

**Lord Sopespian: It is over**

**Miraz gasped in pain as Lord Sopespian stabbed him in the back with an arrow.**

**Lord Sopespian: Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!**

**Peter: Get ready!**

**A Telmarine ran at Peter**

**Bella: Peter!(Yelled worriedly) **

**Peter cut off the Telmarine's head**

**Peter: Go!**

**Both sides got ready for a battle. Rocks started being shot by catapults hitting the ground. Telmarines ran forward.**

**Susan: Archers to the ready!(Everyone took out their arrows)**

**Caspian and Glenstorm ran inside**

**Susan: Take your aim! **

**Trumpkin: Stay with them!**

**Caspian: Now!**

**He and the Narnian's started breaking the pillars. The ground started breaking making the Telmarines fall in. **

**Susan: Now!**

**Everyone shot their arrows killing some Telmarines. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and the other Narnian's on the ground charged forward. Peter looked up at Susan.**

**Peter: Lucy?**

**Susan shook her head no**

**Peter: Back to the How!**

**Everyone ran back towards the building**

**Lord Sopespian: Cut off their escape!**

**Rocks started being shot hitting the building**

**Susan: Brace yourselves! **

**The opening broke blocking their escape. Part of the ledge broke making Susan fall but Trumpkin quickly grabbed her hand. His grip slipped and Susan fell on the ground. Trumpkin safely climbed down and ran over to Bella, Caspian, Peter, and Edmund.**

**Lord Sopespian: Crush them all**

**The Narnian's and Telmarines ran at each other and battled. A Telmarine knocked Trumpkin to the ground. Before the Telmarine could do anything Bella threw a knife into his throat killing him. Bella screamed as a Telmarine pushed her down one of the ditches. Glozelle yelled as he ran at Bella. Glozelle held his spear against Bella's throat making Bella start crying. Glozelle almost started crying, he realized he could not kill his princess. He hasn't seen her since she was a baby. But when he saw her he thought she was the cutest and more beautiful baby he ever seen. And he was still memorized by her beauty now that she was a women. He lowered his spear but then a root seized Glozelle and threw him making Bella gasp. Bella quickly stood up. Peter helped Bella up and out of the ditch. Trees started coming to life.**

**Peter: Lucy**

**The trees destroyed the catapults**

**Peter: For Aslan!**

**The Telmarines ran into the woods. The Telmarines ran onto the beach. Lucy and Aslan were standing on the other side of the bridge. And the rest of the Narnian's blocked them from running back. **

**Lord Sopespian: Charge!**

**The Telmarines ran onto the bridge Aslan roared making them stop. A water man sprout out of the river. All of the Telmarines got off the bridge except Lord Sopespian. The water man broke the bridge so he could pick it up. The water man swallowed Lord Sopespian drowning and killing him and breaking the bridge. The water man went back in the river. Any Telmarine that was alive including Glozelle handed over their weapons and surrendered. Bella, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Susan walked over to Aslan and kneeled. **

**Aslan: Rise kings and queens of Narnia**

**Peter, Edmund, and Susan stood up**

**Aslan: All of you(Nodded to Bella and Caspian)**

**Bella: I do not think I'm ready**

**Caspian: Neither do I**

**Aslan: It's for that very reason I know you are**

**Bella and Caspian stood up mice walked over carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. Lucy dropped her juice into his mouth healing him.**

**Reepicheep: Thank you your majesty(Stood up)**

**Reepicheep saw Aslan**

**Reepicheep: Hail Aslan**

**Aslan: Where is this dear little friend you told me about?(Asked Lucy)**

**Everyone looked at Trumpkin who couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Aslan. Trumpkin walked over to him and kneeled he jumped when Aslan roared. **

**Lucy: Do you see him now?(Laughed)**

**Everyone went to the Telmarine castle. That night they celebrated Caspian becoming the Telmarine king. In the morning everyone hugged Edmund, Susan, and Lucy before they returned to their world. Aslan agreed to let Peter stay in Narnia so he and Bella could stay together. Once the Cair Paravel castle was rebuild Peter and Bella married and became King and Queen of Cair Paravel. Five years later they gave birth to a daughter they named Cassie after her cousin and his best friend Caspian. **


End file.
